55 shots at House and Chase
by Tierry Leoine
Summary: 55 sentences about the relationship between Gregory House and Robert Chase. Slash House/Chase


**Title:** 55 shots at House and Chase

**Author:** Tierry Leoine

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** 55 sentences about the relationship between Gregory House and Robert Chase.

**Warnings:** slash

**Disclaimer:** House MD is the propriety of Universal. This is fiction and no profit is gained from it. In other words, if it was mine, there would be much more Chase in season 4 and he would never, ever end up with Cameron.

**Authors' Notes:** Many, many thanks to Navneet Deol for beta-reading the thing and general help.

* * *

1. Candy

Sometimes House gives Chase candy canes to munch on instead of pens, intent on getting himself a sugar rush from a minty kiss later during the day.

2. Blue

Chase feels that his life is spinning further and further out of his control and knows that the eye of this vortex, that has swallowed him, is the color of a vibrant, ice blue.

3. Noise

The noise that Chase makes and subsequently wakes House up with in the morning is always forgiven, because he makes good coffee and usually serves it naked.

4. Blood

House's sleep is chemically induced every night, because every time he closes his eyes he sees golden strands colored with blood and the images keep him reaching out to make sure Chase is still there sleeping next to him.

5. Lunch

When House comes to Wilson to eat lunch with something that did not belong to the other doctor, was not stolen, or bought from the cafeteria, the oncologist knows something serious is going on.

6. Crossword

Chase never finished that one crossword and House didn't either – he keeps it in the folder with the Australians' charts and test results, all inconclusive.

7. Stacy

Stacy was the love of his life, but House thinks thisthing with Chase might actually last his life.

8. Water

Wet Chase looks like a drowned rat, but House has always found the droplets of water on his fair skin fascinating.

9. Books

His shelves are overflowing with books House never knew he had and only when he sees all the rheumatology texts stuffed into a dark corner, does he get a clue why.

10. Smell

The smell of cooking and mixed colognes is the first thing that hits House every time he enters the apartment and it's almost like he could get used to them.

11. Game

They've been playing this game for over three years now and House doesn't want to win anymore, but he can't loose either, since then the game would end and his actions would loose validation.

12. Marker

When Wilson brings in the news of positive cancer markers Chase just smiles sadly and House feels the violent, desperate urge to hit something.

13. Wilson

During the funeral Chase and Wilson stand together, drawing silent support from one another and envying Stacy the social validation for her tears.

14. Together

They're not officially together, but they don't claim to be single either.

15. Reflection

When he's hung over Chase does not look in the mirrors, because seeing his mothers' reflection scares him and it's one more thing House cannot cure despite correct diagnosis.

16. Pen

There's something morbid about keeping a chewed up pen as a reminder of a dead colleague, but Cameron knows better than to try and throw out anything from House's desk.

17. Whiskey

Chase rarely drinks anything stronger than a beer and though House likes the taste of whiskey on the blond he doesn't exactly encourage the habit.

18. Rat

Steve McQueen rather likes Chase and House tries very hard not to be envious of a rat and the way it keeps nuzzling his Aussie's neck.

19. Support

Moral support is bullshit, House thinks, when you have to watch a man half your age being lowered into the ground because of a disease that was not diagnosed fast enough.

20. Proxy

House did not know he was anyone's proxy until he read it in Cuddy's office one afternoon, while going through Chase's file and thinking with a small smile that the man must clearly be insane.

21. Family

House never cared for family, his or otherwise, but when Chase and Wilson drag him to a Christmas dinner where Cuddy made and stuffed him with homemade butterscotch pudding, while arguing over treatment of this or that disease, he almost felt like he could like this improved, fucked up version of one.

22. Age

The age had never seemed to matter much, but Chase found it ironic that the year he turned as old as House was when they had met, the man died.

23. Morning

The torture of each morning is slightly elevated by the warm body next to him, vicodin by his bedside and a blowjob in the shower.

24. Pills

Sometimes when the pills are not enough, House lets Chase give him a shot of morphine, but they never talk of what this does to either of them.

25. Answer

Foreman says he has no idea what they see in each other or why they're together and Chase cannot answer him, because he doesn't know either.

26. Violin

Sometimes, when House feels the urge to play piano half the night, Chase will take out his Amati replica to accompany him and House still gets surprised by how right that violin sounds as an accompaniment.

27. Phone

Chase always picks up his phone, no matter how outrageously late an hour or how inappropriate a moment and House keeps wondering if it's because the man is an intensivist, that's always on call or because he always picks up for him.

28. Peace

House is at most peace with himself when he's at war with the world, but somewhere along the way Chase managed to change sides and he's no less at peace with that development.

29. Time

Time is relative: while Cuddy's responsibility lectures seem to last forever, whatever Chase says passes quickly, never letting him savor the honeyed voice.

30. Key

An alien key on his ring perplexed House until he compared it with his stolen copy to Chase's apartment.

31. Faith

Chase lost his faith in his father and then in God, but despite the undeniable fact that House is human, he doubts he will ever stop believing in the man.

32. Hand

Cameron watched House hold Chase's hand long after the respirator was shut down and could not think of one word to say that wouldn't sound ridiculous.

33. Father

They never bonded over their father issues; it was the complete avoidance of the subject that brought them closer together.

34. Moodswings

Chase's smile was one of Lisa Cuddy's ways of judging House's mood: extra fake meant pain and malice, while that small twinkle in his eyes meant snark contests that ended with all participants smiling.

35. Coffee

One of the greatest ironies of life, House mused, is that while Chase only drinks coffee as a job requirement, he makes the best.

36. Smile

While Chase smiles often at people in general, House smiles once in a blue moon to a very selected few and they both know whose smile is more honest.

37. Patient

While everyone thinks that neither of them cares about patients, the patients themselves don't care, because they're alive and can see Chase smile at them, before he leaves the room right after his boss.

38. Glasses

It amazes House that Chase actually looks respectable in glasses and it takes out half the fun of making snide remarks about age and sight, while the other half flew out the window long ago when he had to get his own prescription.

39. Evenings

Their evenings are spent in silence: in front of the TV, researching medical textbooks or eating pizza when Chase has no strength to cook, but their nights are filled with gasps and whispers.

40. Crime

People often ask Chase why he helped the Diagnostics so much when he's a surgeon and House always replies that he needed a partner in crime and Wilson was too righteous for the job.

41. Tickets

Whenever they get tickets, they go to see monster trucks and House always eats both his and Chase's candy floss.

42. Work.

House tries not to talk with Chase about work when they're not in the hospital, because otherwise that's all they would ever talk about.

43. Necessity

When Greg House works, he actually does work, even if he keeps calling Dr Chase to consult far more often than is really necessary.

44. Tear

Wilson never saw anything so gut-wrenching as the lone tear on Gregory House's cheek the day they returned from Robert Chase's funeral.

45. Dinner

House never claimed to be looking forward to his weekly dinners with Chase, but when they had to skip it due to a patient, he was crankier than usual.

46. Shopping

Chase usually went grocery shopping alone, since he couldn't trust House to bring edible food and House refused to go together, claiming he was not domesticated enough to be listening to Chase pointing out publicly that they had ran out of milk.

47. Music

Music is something they both like and sometimes House invites Chase to play along and sometimes he forces the piano on the violin, but mostly they steal each other's CDs until neither knows which one was whose to begin with.

48. Home

Chase's home fell apart when he was a child and House never felt like he had one, but they both felt that something was right while slumped together on the sofa watching OC reruns.

49. Alone

There's something irksome for House to be sitting in his apartment alone, surrounded by Chase's clutter; there's something desperate in it too. new member of House's team ends up talking to Chase before their first month ends, because he seems to be the only one truly unaffected by the older doctor's antics and they all want to know how he does it.

51.Space

Chase's girly hair gel and even more girly hairbrush take up the empty space on House's bathroom cabinets between his unused razor and equally unused comb.

52.British

House can't help himself and laughs out loud when he opens his Christmas gift and sees a book full of Australian jokes on the British.

53.Team

When Chase took over Diagnostics he became much more quiet, if not less frantic, except for the times when House came to call Robert an idiot and spend the day playing chief diagnostician to the horror of new fellows and amusement of the old ones.

54.Change

Change was never good or easy for either of them, so both House and Chase keep pretending nothing's changed since they met, when everything has.

55. Wedding

When Wilson gets married for the fourth time, they arrive at the wedding separately, eat separately, get a little tipsy (Chase) or drunk (House), but they still manage to grope each other in the washroom in the middle of the party and then leave together in the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

comments are most definitely love. 


End file.
